Mission: Emorid
by NinjaPower
Summary: Even after all what he had gone through, Vincent hasn't became any cheery,so Yuffie decides to put a stop to it, Mission: Emorid, but even the best planned out plans don't go accordingly, and Yuffie's case is no different. May chaos ensure. Yuffietine RxR
1. Repentful Doom

Mission: Emorid

Do I even need to bother with a disclaimer. If I owned FFVII, I'd be one rich person. But I don't, so I'm not.

I've gotten some influence in my story from bleueyz. So if you like this story, I highly suggest you read her story, Could do without, even if you don't, still read hers, it's that great.

Anyways Enjoy!  
-----------------

Chapter 1

"HEY VINNIE!!" said everyone's favorite hyperactive ninja, well more like yelled at Vinnie I mean Vincent's coffin banging on it.

"… Need sleep" was the only response she got

"Um….isn't 23 years enough sleep for one person?" Yuffie asked going of into thinking mode, which involved talking to herself, which everyone knows how much trouble that gets her.

"…repenting" said the half dead vampire

"Geez, you suck at repenting, how is sleeping your life away repenting?" Some how Yuffie had managed to pull a chair from nowhere and now was sitting on it in the Thinker's position.

"…If she can't live neither will I." strangely enough Vincent still hadn't moved from his coffin position which was still closed.

"If I'm going to argue to you about how to repent, I atleast want to be able to see your face, to make up for the lack of words, Mr. McBrood brood." With that the coffin was yanked open Yuffie's super ninja strength.

"…I do not Brood"

"I wish for once you wouldn't talk with you dot dot dots. It's really annoying." sighed Yuffie leaning on the coffin.

"…Look whose calling the kettle black"

"What's that suppose to mean! At least I don't mope and go all Goth."

"…First you say I brood then now you way I mope. Can't make up your mind can you?"

"UGH! You get what I mean. Go get out of this coffin, which is strangely nice for some odd reason, did you get it specially made? And smell the roses compared to dead bodies. Which gets me thinking, do you ever take a bath?"

Vincent use to her ramblings, just answered now sitting up since it's humiliating to talk to someone lying down, chose ignore her last questions and got to the point,"…What do you want?"

"Hey, who said I needed anything? Can't a person just come and visit their vampire friend?"

"…I insist you stop calling me names. What do you want?" With this Vincent gave Yuffie is "I'm better than you because I can raise one of my eyebrows so high" look.

"You know that look doesn't work on me. And by the way, I think you got to get over repenting. We've beaten Sepheroh and his 3 clones and got rid of Chaos, which I thought he was really cool, and yet you still insist on repenting. Build a house and get over it!" By this time Yuffie had gone in to maniac mode which involved arm swinging, which Vincent managed to avoid, and screaming at the top of her head.

"…I believe the phrase is "Build a bridge and get over it"" While Vincent still had his emotionless look that would have creeped out anyone, but Yuffie isn't anyone, she had gotten it so many times she was use to it or it had never worked on her at all.

"So if that's the case then do it!" She glared into his face

an eyebrow rose "…you want me to build a bridge?"

"YES, I mean no wait I mean yes…What to I mean? You're confusing me!" She held her head in her hands and shook her head.

"…You're wasting my time."

"…you mean the time you would be using to so call "repent"?"

"…I call it sleeping."

"WAIT WHAT!! You're taking back what you said before! You're just going to try to confuse me into leaving aren't you!?! Well guess what buddy, it isn't going to work!" With thus she went into her ninja position, "I shall not give up until I can get you to stop repenting! Leviathan, be my witness!" with thus she ran out of the room to plot.

"…"

A head pops back into the room, "See you tomorrow, Vinnie!"

"…there goes my sanity"  
--------

There we go, my first fanfic. Please R&R so I know some is reading this and I'm not wasting my time. Any advice is good. For I'm still learning about writing fanfics.


	2. Mission Commence!

Mission: Emorid

Again Do I need a disclaimer!?!

-----------

Chapter 2

"Day one of mission: get Vinnie to stop acting like an emo by getting him to stop repenting! Or for short G.V.T.S.A.L.A.E.B.G.H.T.S.R., that's not any shorter so let's just call it Mission: Emorid! This mission is very important! We must not give in for if we do Vinnie will forever more be living in that old stinky yet comfy coffin of his with his dead buddies. We must stand strong against his glares, cold attitudes, and his Death Penalty…maybe runaway from his Death Penalty. But the point is we must stand strong together and maybe at the same time get some more material!," her soldiers, coughmateriacough listened attentively and ready to serve their mistress, while the so called "mistress" was muttering something about shiny orbs of doom.

"Cuz Vinnie's bound to have some great materia, probably some mastered ones too! Now all we need is a brilliant plan…" 'think, think, think' smirk, "I've got it! And it's my specialty too.."

---With Vincent---

"ACHOO, someone must be talking about me… this isn't good" _Why do I feel like today's a bad day…Yuffie couldn't be serious about yesterday could she?_

Let's just say fate is being cruel to him and pushing him into the ocean of reality, and hopefully Vince won't drown.

---

"Ok…put this here and that there …this is going to be so much fun! And almost done and there, complete!" Yuffie backed up and looked proudly at her work, which in reality looked like chocobo scratch on a white board. "Now for the first part of my brilliant plan... Let's go visit Vinnie again!"

After a short walk from the Inn she was in, she finally reached Shinra mansion. _It's show time_.

"VINNIE!!!!"

"…oh no"

"Hey how's it been going Mr. McBrood Brood?"

"…fine, till you came along"

"Oh, don't be so modest. You know you missed me." Sure just like he missed Chaos.

"I want you to come to Golden Saucer with me. PLEASE!!!" He instantly gave her a glare telling her his answer.

"he he…well how about going with me to visit Red XIII?" She gave him the puppy dog pout.

"…Why are you visiting Red XIII?"

"Because he's my friend and yours to by the way and it's been such a long time since we've seen him." She said hoping to persuade him into coming.

"…we saw him last week." Vincent replied deadpanned.

'Shoot, why didn't I remember that!' "erm…" Sweatdrop, "you can never visit your friends too many times."

"…you're plotting something"

"No, of course not. When would I, the Great Ninja Yuffie, ever _plot _something?"

"…" an eyebrow rose

"Has anyone told you that you have an eyebrow problem, because it's like your eyebrow talks more than you do, and I'll shut up now. Hehe "For in the middle of her sentence she had a Death Penalty aimed at her.

'Geez I didn't know he'd get annoyed that fast'

"…If I go to Cosmo Canyon with you, will you leave me alone?" said Vincent glaring at her.

'Perfect' "Whatever you say, Thank you thank you. I'll never ask for anything more until we get to Cosmo Canyon that is." Yuffie jumped at him and gave him a big hug that resulted in getting the Death Penalty in her face again.

--------

Thank you to those who are reading my story. Hopefully I can tie up the story under 20 chapters. Bye Bye!


	3. Cosmo Catastrophe

Mission: Emorid

Chapter 3

I shall say once again, that I do no own Final Fantasy VII or any aspect of it, only the creation of Steve. (You'll see)

So I just want to say thank you to those of you who are reading this and to bleueyz, Lupo Nero, and Julian Ketrarch Spire for reviewing. I feel so loved!

Anyways… Enjoy!

-------

They managed to convince, coughblackmailcough Cid to give them a ride there which involved Yuffie getting airsick, like normal.

"Ugh, I hate flying," moaned Yuffie on the deck of the Highwind.

"…We could have walked there" replied Vincent who was in his normal position on the deck.

"But that would have taken days to get there," whined Yuffie. "Plus we avoided all those freaky monsters, those penguins are really annoying, and how exactly do penguins get here in the canyons?"

'Whatever makes this trip the shortest is best for me' thought Vincent, 'She's a bad influence on me, for the next thing I know she could actually burn my coffin' (hehe, shows what he knows)

---Back in Nibelheim---

"HAHAHA BURN COFFIN BURN!!!!" screamed Cait Sith jumping up and down. "This is so much fun!!"

"Um… you do know what will happen when he finds out, right?" asked his creator, Reeve, "He's going to dismantle you."

"But then you could always make another of me!" chirped Cait Sith.

"How come you sound strangely happy when you say that? What was I thinking when I created you!?!" At this point, Reeve just walked away and left Cait Sith dancing around the burning coffin.

-----

When Vincent and Yuffie finally reached Cosmo Canyon, Nanaki meet them at the entrance.

"HEY it looks like you were waiting… who told you we were coming!?! It was suppose to be a surprise!" moaned Yuffie.

"…Vincent called" Nanaki merely said.

"DAMN IT, VINCE!!! Party Pooper. Why did you have to go and do that?" Yuffie demanded with her hands on her hips, glaring at Vincent.

"…to give him time to prepare."

"…for what?"

"…his death."

"…" all Yuffie could do was stare at him.

"…not to interrupt or anything, but what brings this visit?" asked the oh-so patient Nanaki.

"Nothin' much, just wanted to get around; it's been boring at the 7th Heaven lately."

'Yeah, it's been real boring ignoring the one who's trying to sleep' thought Vincent, while at the same time Yuffie was thinking, 'But I have a feeling that things are going to start getting interesting around here'

"So Nanaki, how's it been goin' after the freaks rose and we kicked their butts into the Lifestream?" Yuffie asked as they were walking towards the Nanaki's house.

"It's been pretty calm, except for some monster attacks." Nanaki replied going to get some tea. (How exactly would Nanaki be able to make tea in the first place is amazing, but just go with the flow here.)

"…Would you like for us to help you with your predicament?" Vincent, who had been quiet the entire time, finally said something.

"Yeah, I and Vince here haven't seen any action for quite a while, so while we're here, make use of the Great Ninja Yuffie and the vampire!" Then Yuffie jumped up and pulled Vincent out of his chair and out the door.

"…" Nanaki stared at the door, '3…2…1…'

Yuffie popped her head into the doorway, "um… by the way, where is this monster?"

Sigh, "It's near the Ancient Forest. But I must warn you…and you're gone. I'd better go get a Cure material ready…maybe I'll need 2."

(Geez this gets you thinking what kind of monster Vinnie and Yuffie are going to fight.)

----

"OH MY GOD!!! WHAT IS THAT THING!?!" (guess who)

"…I believe that's your old shuriken"

"That was NOT my shuriken! The poor thing is all scratched up and damaged! We have to help it!! Quick Vince, do CPR on it! NOW!!" By now poor Yuffie had freaked out and started throwing random things at random areas, including a moogle, which confused the heck out of Vincent more that doing CPR on a shuriken.

"…I am _not_ doing CPR on a shuriken."

"But it's dying, help it! It's crying!" then Yuffie started talking to the shuriken, "You poor thing, Yuffie's not going to leave you all alone with the nasty vampire." Yuffie cradled it like a baby and strangely enough didn't get injured in the process.

"…" Vincent did the staring thing again, "If I remember correctly, aren't you the one who threw it away here 2 months ago?" Yuffie turned her head slowly around to give Vincent the nastiest glare in the history of the universe, even worse than Vincent's.

"I would NEVER do such a thing. How did you get that idea!?!" now she had her shuriken, not the broken one, the other one, and had it aimed at Vincent. Vincent, who was strangely calm by the appearance of Yuffie's rarely seen pure anger, merely pulled out his cell phone, that had a recorder on it, and pushed play and out came, "DANGNABIT, you stupid shuriken, stop that! That's it! I'm getting a new one." (and in the background noise, could hear a shuriken hitting a tree) "Let's go Vinnie, you're buying me a new shuriken."

"…um" twitch twitch, "I'M SO SORRY I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!!!" Yuffie wailed hugging the shuriken closer.

"…apology accepted," with that Vincent put away his cell phone.

"…Who said I was talking to you, dofus. I was talking to the shuriken…and why do you have that conversation recorded? Are you secretly recording my voice because you love it so?" She got up, tossed the shuriken aside, and did a few poses, "It's perfectly understandable to be in love with the Great Ninja Yuffie, don't be embarrassed about it."

"…It was accidentally recorded. I just haven't had time to delete it." Yuffie deflated at this.

"…you idiot, you didn't have time in the two months you spent sleeping?"

"…yes" Vincent replied deadpanned. At this response, all Yuffie could do was sigh.

"Wel-" Yuffie didn't get to finish what she wanted to say due to a loud crash coming towards them with heavy footsteps getting louder. "Um…what is going on?"

"…I think that's the monster that Nanaki was talking about. And you probably agitated it by your rant."

"I did NOT rant"

"…did to"

"DID NOT"

"…"

"DID—" The pointless argument would have gone on if it were not for the monster that came into the clearing.

--------

(author note: For those of you wanting to know, I'm making up a monster since all the monster in the Cosmo are and Ancient Forest are all pretty weak for Vincent's and Yuffie's standards. Just wanted to make that clear and now the story is going to continue)

--------

"Humongous…" an eyebrow rose (guess whose)

"…That's all you can say?"

"What…that was my first impression of it."

"…horrid." And it certainly was; it had long fangs that had mucus running off of it, with twenty eyes with a head of a plant, and a body of some rabbit on steroids that had a humongous growth spurt.

"That's not really nice to say to its face."

"…Ms. Sensitivity?"

"…Did I ever become Ms. Sensitivity? I imagine myself more of a Ms. Congeniality."

The monster…let's call it Steve, apparently got irritated at the pointless conversation and the insult directed at it. So Steve brought on of it's foots down, causing a miniature earthquake. And caused the ground to split into two, making a line right between Vincent and Yuffie.

------

Though I can't imagine Vincent ever getting into that kind of argument, I thought it would be fun to put in.

So R&R. Bye!


	4. It's one Moogle of a problem!

Mission: Emorid

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy, but I do own the soon to be dead Steve.

Thank you readers, and If I happen to do steal anyone's ideas, (which I'm not trying to do) tell me and I'll mention so. Also I must warn, you readers, Vincent is going to be majorly OOC, for he's got to change a little for being around Yuffie so much.

Enjoy! And be sure to Review.

----

_The monster…let's call it Steve, apparently got irritated at the pointless conversation and the insult directed at it. So Steve brought on of it's foots down, causing a miniature earthquake. And caused the ground to split into two, making a line right between Vincent and Yuffie._

------

Both Yuffie and Vincent stared at the ground, looked up at each other and back down at the ground.

"…"

"Um…should we be running now or something?" Yuffie asked.

"…Probably" But before they could do anything, the ground that was already cracked, split apart and caused a cliff that resulted in Yuffie, Vincent, and the monster named Steve to fall in.

------

"Oww…what happened?" Yuffie muttered as she sat up. As she looked around it appeared to a cave of sorts.

"…we fell down a newly made cliff" a voice said behind her.

"Vince, are you alright?" asked Yuffie as she turned around.

"…fine" 'Even in the time of trouble, he's so damn calm' Yuffie thought.

"We'll if that's the case, let's find a way out." But as she got up, she felt a pain in her ankle. 'That's not good' she thought.

"Hey, Vince I think we have a problem," said Yuffie looking up

"…and that problem is?" eyebrow raise.

Yuffie pointed up, "That, and I think I twisted my ankle." For above them was the incoming monster named Steve.

'…great and all we need now is a dancing moogle to appear,' thought Vincent.

Strangely enough a moogle appeared out of nowhere in front of Steve and started dancing. Both Vincent and Yuffie just stared at it after a while, but Vince snapped out of it and took advantage of it and cast Knight of the Round on Steve while Yuffie did All-Creation, destroying it. By

Yuffie doing All-Creations, she caused her twisted ankle to turn into bruises on her back and a dislocated shoulder, by the lack of a proper footing thus sending her crashing into the cave wall.

"Thanks, moogle. Aren't you so cute!?!" Yuffie said as the moogle walked over to her.

"…" 'This has been a weird week' Vincent thought as he watched Yuffie hug the moogle.

"Can I keep him?" This jolted Vincent out of his thoughts and after a few minutes to comprehend his eyebrow rose.

"…you want to keep a moogle as a pet?"

"Why not? I already own cats." Yuffie started to get up, but couldn't, "Oww"

"…Are you alright?" Vincent walked towards her.

"If I was alright, why would I say ow, genius?" Shrug from Vince. Yuffie sighed, "Hey Vin, you got a Cure material?"

"…I thought you had a cure material."

"Wait, you mean we're in a cave with an injured person with no cure materia?"

"…apparently"

"Great, what do we do now?" The moogle jumped into Yuffie's lap, and she started to pet it.

"…Get out of the cave."

"No duh, genius. But the problem is I can't get up or walk"

'What to do, what to do…I could just leave her here and come back, but then she would kill me afterwards. Hmm…I suppose I could carry her out. Normally I wouldn't consider ir…but under the circumstances, I'm afraid I have no other choice.' Vincent thought.

"…What if…" Vincent was turning red under his cloak which Yuffie couldn't see.

"What if?" Yuffie was starting to get annoyed, normally she could tolerate pain, but this hurt more than normal and plus it made her feel even shorter when she was sitting compared to Vince's height.

"…What if…I um…carried you out?" Vincent turned around and faced the only way out, trying to avoid seeing her reaction.

"Hm…ok, hurry up, we don't have all day. If we're not back by sundown Nanaki's going to worry and send out a search party, plus I hurt."

Vincent walked over to her and picked her up, being careful of her injuries and stared at the moogle still sitting in her lap. "…Are you serious about keeping the moogle?"

"Of course I am I just need to name it."

Vincent started walking towards the supposed exit.

"Oh, I have an idea! How about Materia?" Yuffie asked nearly falling out of Vincent's arms, she said to the moogle, "You like the name?" The moogle shook its head, no. "Vince, help me come up with a name."

'Figures the first name she came up with is materia' Vincent thought as he was walking along.

"…How about you just call it a plush?" Vincent randomly asked, trying to get back into his little world in his head that had more space in it due to the loss of Chaos.

"PERFECT!" Yuffie yelled, which could have caused her to be dropped if Vincent hadn't been use to her yelling, but being that on most mission she was paired up with him, he eventually developed an immune to her antics, mostly that is. "Your name is Plush, got it?" The moogle nodded and started doing much of a dance it could being carried.

------(Time skip)-----

The exit was relatively easy to find, with a few dead ends. And about 5 hours later, they made it back to Cosmo Canyon for Yuffie to be healed. It turns out that Yuffie's injuries were worse than thought. Apparently she had some internal bleeding and all of her injuries couldn't be cured with the material, she just needed some bed-rest time.

Nanaki went with Yuffie, Vincent, and the newly names Plush back to the 7th Heaven, to see if Tifa were willing to take care of her and Nanaki was asked to pick up Denzel and Marlene to baby-sit them .

----(At the 7th Heaven)----

"What do you mean they went off and eloped!?!" Yuffie demanded to Barret, who was at the 7th Heaven. Vincent and Nanaki were stunned also, Cloud finally accepting Tifa's feelings, what world were they in?

"I have no clue, all the # Cloud said was something about Golden Saucer and Tifa. Don't ask me you &$#& brat!"

"…So what do we do now?" Nanaki asked "You need to heal up, I would let you stay at my place except for the fact that I have to watch Denzel and Marlene. And you wouldn't probably get rest there anyways. The Highwind is definitely out and Barret has an assignment to do. I highly doubt your father would like you coming home all injured, and would probably never let you out the door ever again. So the last option is…" Nanaki turned his head to look at Vincent, with that even leveled look of his, "Vincent"

Vincent saw his life flash before his eyes and then handed Yuffie to Barret and then promptly passed out.

----

So anyways, if any advice, ideas, complaints, basically anything, send me a review. I'm a novice at this. Thank you for those who are reading my story.


	5. Attempted Runaways and Ruined Plans

Mission: Emorid

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

This chapter is more of a segue into the interesting parts later, so stick with me. This story has turned a different path than what I had previously planned, but it's working out alright. So thank you readers for your feedback and keep the advice and comments coming. Enjoy!

----

"Vincent, are you alright?" Nanaki asked Vincent when he woke up

"…would you be alright if you had to take care of a hyperactive ninja?" Vincent asked as he got up.

"...do you want to take care of Marlene and Denzel instead?"

"…no" Vincent had very err-fond memories you could say of taking care of Marlene and Denzel. They involved ketchup, scissors, and Vincent's cloak. Soon afterwards, he secretly dubbed them the Demonic Duo.

CRASH "I believe that's Yuffie trying out her crutches." Nanaki commented.

"…Yuffie needs crutches?"

"Apparently her injuries were worse than thought, something about a crushed heel or another. So she's put on bed rest for 2 weeks. Make sure she's getting her rest, got it?" Nanaki gave Vincent a look, "and good luck, you're going to need it. Might as well get all the rest you can now." With that Nanaki left Vincent alone in the room.

----

'This was not the plan' Yuffie thought angrily. 'Now I'll never get my plan in action, I'm an invalid for goodness sake's'

"CURSE YOU LEVIATHAN" Yuffie yelled angrily. She stormed, as much as a person with crutches could, "Hmph, can't think like that. I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie. I can think on my feet." Crash "Or I could think on my stomach." Plush sitting on a chair started giggling.

"Plush, that's mean, the least you could do is help." All the moogle did was walk over to her and patted her head before leaving. "Stupid moogle," Yuffie muttered as she got back up. "The Great Ninja Yuffie on bed rest!?! Impossible...or I could use this to my advantage. MHA HAHAHA!"

In the background, it could be heard, "Daddy! Yuffie's talking to herself again!"

"Leave her alone baby, you don't want to catch whatever she has, ok?"

----

Vincent stared at the ceiling, it was quite interesting after awhile, and then in it instantly turned dull. 'I probably should find a way out of watching Yuffie…can't send her back home…everyone else is gone…except for Reeve. Perfect' He just needed to make a call.

------

'Why is it the time I a favor, no can do it!' Vincent angrily thought, Vincent normally doesn't rampage in his thoughts, well besides the whole Lucrecia thing, but when he does it for other things beside his anger for the past things done, good things never happen. For when Vincent had called Reeve, he got a message about him going on vacation or another and wouldn't be back for 3 weeks. 'Maybe I could just leave quietly…that's my only alternative right now' and thus he plotted.

------

Just as Vinnie was trying to sneak out the window, Yuffie crutched in, "Vince, I have a great idea…what are you doing?" Vincent jolted and banged his head on the window sill.

"…Looking outside," Vincent said trying to cover up his embarrassment of being nearly caught.  
"…right. Anyways, I have a great idea!" Yuffie said throwing her hands out.

"…what's that?" Vincent said as he looked back at the window remorsefully.

"Let's go see, Cloud and Tifa get married! Obviously since they did it on such short notice, they must be hiding something!" Yuffie wobbled forward, "We could round up the whole gang, too, except for Nanaki and Barret, that is."

"…you are aware when you subtract everyone you mention plus Cloud and Tifa you're left with only me, you, Cid, and Reeve."

"…_and_" Yuffie still didn't get it.

"…and Reeve is on vacation."

"Oh, I didn't know that…wait how did _you _know that?" Yuffie looked suspiciously at him.

"…he called"

"Oh _really_…hmm" she stared at him hoping he would eventually crack, but this is Vincent we're talking about. "Whatever, hurry up, they might be getting married this minute! Call Cid now and tell him!" Yuffie started jumping around and muttering about flowers and gifts, like materia, not hers of course. Vincent thought about it, it was once in a lifetime to actually see Cloud getting married; it was a miracle in itself to see Cloud accept Tifa's long lasting feelings.

Vincent got out his cell phone and called Cid. "..Leaving in 15 minutes."

Yuffie looked in amazement, "Wow, that was fast; it normally takes me 30 minutes to convince him to give me a ride."

Vincent just gave her the look, recalling hearing one of these 'conversations' before. They had been more of a shouting bout than anything.

"…let's go," Vincent said as he turned to leave.

----

So…yeah. What do you think will happen next? Read and Review!


	6. Golden Saucer Confusions

Mission: Emorid

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

I foresee some torture upon Vincent soon...

-----

They were picked up approximately 20 minutes later with their things and Plush came along too, for Yuffie claimed that who wouldn't want to meet a moogle. Vincent replied with one simple word, me. Then that got him a kick in the face, no not by Yuffie, though she was really tempted to, but by Plush, shocking huh? Thus for the rest of the ride to Golden Saucer, Vincent and Plush had a staring contest while Yuffie did her usual thing. Surprisingly moogles don't need to blink that much and there was fierce competition against the emo vampire. The outcome? Um…let's just say Vincent might need to hand over his prize for the 'one able to stare the longest' award that's in his room polished everyday.

------

When they reached Golden Saucer, They had no clue where to go.  
"Um…Vince, where's the chapel?" Yuffie asked looking around for any clue to pop out of nowhere.

"…no clue" Vincent said, and then he just walked ahead of her into some random place, even he had no clue where he was going.

"$&$, what the heck are we suppose to do now!" Cid screamed.

"Cid, please lower your voice," quiet Shera said. Cid grumbled and did so, that's what marriage does to you fellows, so Beware!!! After some convincing, Shera had made Cid come along with Yuffie and Vincent; she also decided to tag along, before Cid decided to take advantage of Yuffie's cast.

"WAIT UP YOU GUYS!!! I can't crutch that fast!" Yuffie struggled to catch up to him. But all of a sudden, she was picked up and when she looked up she saw two blood red eyes.

"Hey, thanks Vince!" Yuffie said happily

"…you were being to slow."

"…thanks." Yuffie said, with her eye twitching.

------

After twenty minutes of searching they finally found the chapel, in the creepy graveyard hotel.

After a while of silence and everyone just looking at the building, Yuffie decided to break the ice. "Wow…that's a nice place to get married." Yuffie commented.

"Yup," Cid said, "But you have to admit, it screams Cloud's kind of place."

Everyone just nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in." Shera said and walked ahead.

Vincent just stared up at the building. "Yo, vamp, what are you waiting for!?! Get your dead carcass over here!" Cid yelled

"Um…Vince, are you alright? You're staring into space." Yuffie said poking at his face.

"…Something's going to go wrong," was all he said. Yuffie just stared at him with one eyebrow raised, 'ok, good thing I'm here, or else he would of lost his sanity a _long_ time ago.'

------

So…yeah. What do you think will happen next? Is Vincent's prediction right? Read and Review! Next chapter "Mistakes and misunderstandings"


	7. Golden Saucer Confusions Continue

Mission: Emorid

Chapter 7- Gold Saucer Confusions Continues

So the whole gang, minus Cloud, Tifa, Nanaki, Barrett, and Reeve, which if you can't do math, equals Vincent, Yuffie, Cid, Shera, and the newly added member of the group, Plush, entered the chapel and found the weirdest sight and knowing them, have seen many weird things. The staring continued before Yuffie oh so nicely broke the silence, "IS HE KILLING HER!?!" Yep, the ice was nicely cut, like cutting a piece of steak with a chainsaw. If Vincent had been less of the stoic emo man he is he would have dropped her at the volume of her voice, but for the fact of who he is, he didn't. Cid just merely cursed enough to scar a newborn for life and Shera reprimanded him again, for who knows was the googianth time. The "he" and "she" so mention previously turned to glare at them, and "he" asked, "What do you guys want?"

Yuffie, the people person in the group, instantly responded, "We're looking for our friends who are suppose to be getting married. Have you seen a chocobo haired guy and girl with humongous boobs?" Everyone else just sweatdropped to her statement, no one could be as blunt as Yuffie and not be dead yet. "She" instantly knew what Yuffie was talking about, "I know who you're talking about. They're getting married in 20 minutes. If you guys wait, you can watch the ceremony, they're getting ready in the back."

Everyone, everyone in Avalanche that is was shocked at this, Cloud actually being early for once, instead of late. Yuffie, the impatient one, tugged on Vincent and said, "Let me down, I want to go see Tifa," as he put her down, she called to Shera, "Hey Shera, want to come along?" Shera nodded and walked slowly enough that Yuffie could catch up. The other 3 looked at each other and Cid finally said what was all one their minds, "Yuffie's gonna to screw it up somehow, isn't she?" Vincent and Plush nodded at the same time, agreeing on the same thing for the first time.

Yuffie and Shera walked down some hallway, presumed by both to be the hallway to where Tifa was, and heard some noise in a room, so they knocked on the door and entered, and found something really interesting, "Um…Wow." All Shera and Yuffie could do was stare. "Cloud…I didn't know you were a girl." There Cloud was in his full…er…glory, in a white dress.

"I'm not a girl," Cloud said frowning at them, "and what are you two doing here?"

Before Yuffie could answer that would get them killed, Shera covered Yuffie's mouth and answered, "We're hear because we heard you and Tifa were getting married. Is this correct?" Cloud stared at them with that blank look of his, "How did you find out?" Shera pointed to Yuffie, "Does this explain anything? So this means its true, right?" Cloud sighed and tugged at the dress, which Yuffie was still gaping at, and walked, more like slid, over to them, "Yes, Tifa wanted something informal, so she wouldn't have to go through the hassle of having to close up the bar."

Yuffie at this point had managed to get free, "But still doesn't explain how you're looking like a drag queen." Yuffie peered at him closely, "Actually you would make a decent girl…on steroids." Cloud got a dark cloud over his head at this point, ignore the pun would you. Yuffie whispered to Shera, "What's up with cloud? He looks all gloomy all of a sudden." Shera whispered back, "I don't think any guy wants to hear that he'd make a decent girl." Yuffie blinked in surprise, "I didn't know that. I tell that to Vinnie all the time and he doesn't seem to mind."

"Well, I think Vincent tunes you out most of the time," Shera muttered, luckily Yuffie was to preoccupied by the shininess of Cloud's dress to care. After that nice chat, more like gapping of Yuffie and chatting of Shera, Yuffie and Shera went back to Cid and Vincent.

"You won't totally believe it! Cloud's a chick!" Silence was met at that. "I'm totally going to talk to the minister now. Bye!" As they watched her hobble away again, Cid turned to Shera, "Is what she said true?" Shera nervously laughed, "Umm…partly."


	8. Confusions cleared?

Mission Emorid

Final Fantasy VII

I own nothing of FFVII (to my dissapointment, I would be a millionaire...) Enjoy!

Chapter 8- Confusions cleared?

"TIFA!!" Yuffie yelled, "Where are you? Give a girl with a sprained ankle a break!!"

A quiet voice behind her spoke, "Excuse me, could I help you?" Yuffie turned to see a guy in black wearing a cross, "Hey!" she said eagerly, "Are you the minister!?"

If he was disturbed or annoyed, he gave no sign of it, "Yes, I am. Are you here for the ceremony?"

"Yup, my bestest friends are _finally_ getting married," she rolled her eyes, "I mean any longer and I was considering getting them drunk to marry them," she brightened, "But luckily, they came to their senses and finally decided to chain the locks!"

The minister started, "Well, marriage, isn't a chain, it's-"

Yuffie interrupted waving her crutch around like whacking a flyswatter, "Yeah, yeah, it's happy, harmony, forever, yada yada yada. That's what my pop always tells me when he tries to hook me up with some crock pot."

He raised an eyebrow, "Crock pot?"

She grinned, "Long story, but when is the ceremony going to get started. My buddy boy is going to probably chocobo out sooner or later if you don't hurry up."

"Well, it's going to start as soon as I get there," the minister peacefully, like Yufie was no annoyance at all, said walking back down the hall that Yuffie was going up on, "If you follow me, we can get it started."

"YAY!! I get dibs on the wedding cake!"

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage of these two people," He smiled towards Tifa and Cloud, both in drag, which for one, the whole gang that was present was completely silent and stunned.

The minister started his speal, "In celebration of this harmonious event, that brings happiness and peace-"

"COULD WE CUT TO THE CHASE!?" Yuffie yelled, "The groom is going to have a chance to reconsider if we don't hurry up!"

"As you said before, but if the bride and groom agree?" He looked questionably towards Cloud and Tifa. Tifa wasn't paying attention to him, and Cloud nodded.

"Ok, then I'll need your names," the minister pulled out a paper, "The Bride's name?"

Tifa who still wasn't paying attention to the minister was glaring at Yuffie, "Yuffie Kisaragi…" she said threateningly.

"Ok, the grooms," the minister continued, not noticing the menacing atmosphere or the lack of attention on both the groom and brides part.

Cloud was trying to calm Tifa down and looked towards Vincent, "Vincent Valentine," he said pleadingly.

"Ok, then," the minister said in a preaching voice, "I declare Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine officially married."

Shera clapped, "That's great-" paused in mid-clap in realization, "Did you just say Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Tifa and Cloud froze, "But we're the ones who were supposed to get married!"

The minister looked confused, "But weren't those the names you told me?"

"That's their names" Tifa exclaimed, pointing to Yuffie and Vincent.

"Oh dear, we have some trouble on our hands," the minister sighed.

"No shit," Cid muttered in the back.

Tifa was groping for some answers or a solution, "Well, can't you just sign another paper?"

"…that was my last one and I don't get another shipment of papers until next month," the minister explained, "and this one is official, so the names on this paper are really married."

"I'M MARRIED!!" Yuffie wailed, and Vincent looked dead…more dead.

The minister tried to calm everyone down, "Just until I can get this annulled."

"When would that be?" Shira asked, the only relatively calm one in the place. Cid was trying not to laugh at this predicament, Cloud and Tifa freaked out and angry and Yuffie and Vincent just freaked out.

"Next month?"

Cid's response of "Oh crap…" was the only appropriate response to the question/answer.

--author's note--

This stories an off and on one, it's been about a year that I've updated so it's going to kind weird from on going.

NinjaPower signing off!


	9. Aftermath

Final Fantasy VII

Mission Emorid

Chapter 9- Aftermath

Yuffie, for once, was totally silent. On the way back, Yuffie avoided Tifa and Cloud (who were majorly pissed and now had to actually plan a full blown wedding), Shera (who kept giving her tips about being married. Like she need them…wait, never mind), and especially Vincent (it was just plain awkward, period). So in her isolation, her only companion was…a crate. Plush had abandoned her for Tifa who was crying (she always somehow knew that Plush as a pervert.)

In mid-mental rant, Yuffie just realized something, "Oh, shit. Godo's going to kill me!"

Proper princesses were _not_ supposed to get married in Cosmo Canyon, and especially without going through the council's approvel.

"Vincent's going to get killed!" Of course the punishment is the death penalty. How typical.

Yuffie was realigning her plan. "I got it!"

Plush just happen to find her.

She glared at the moogle. The moogle stared back with its beady little eyes.

"Traitor," Plush mimicked a sad pose then shrugged, she glared before continuing, "But you can help me now."

Plush remained uninterested.

"For moshi?"

Now that caught his attention.

Yuffie clapped her hands happily, "Great! This is all you need to do."

Back on up with the others, things weren't any better.

Cid nudged Shera, "Ehh, what do we do about them?" tilting his head towards the center of the room that radiated anger and hate.

Shera nervously laughed, "I think it's best to leave them be for now."

In the anger circle, each of them was muttering their own complaints.

"I have to plan a full wedding out now," Tiffa moaned, "How am I suppose to do that and run a bar!?"

Cloud glared at the ground, "Hn…hn." (translated: OH SHIT!! I ACTUALLY HAVE TO TRY TO GET MARRIED AGAIN!? I CAN'T TAKE THIS!..Maybe I'll just run away to Costa de Sol while Tifa's doing all the details…)

Vincent was ranting mentally to himself, and keeping a cool front. The only sign of any anger was the stream of heat and things slowly rotting away around him.

In Vincent's head;

"I'm married! This can't be happening!? What am I suppose to do!? And to Yuffie none of the less! I can't do anything bad to her! Ok, breathe, Vincent, we're cool. It's only a month. Only a month filled with Yuffie and being married…OH ALL THINGS DARK AND EVIL WHY!? I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE EVER MEET LUCRETIA. HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO TORTURE ME!?) This was the short version of his mental rant. The real version lasted for 30 minutes straight before being repeated more louder and louder and louder…you get the point.

Clearly everyone on board was tortured.

Shera was thinking of a plan to prevent everyone from killing everyone else when Cid broke the silence, "Is is just me or is torturous in here?"

Three glares were directed his way. Cid sweatdropped. Shera, next to him just sighed.

Things after that were tense. Vincent avoided Yuffie and Yuffie avoided everyone.

A week after the fiasco, Shera and Cid came by to visit.

While Cid sat at his normal place with a drink, Shera went off to find Yuffie.

Sitting at the table with Cloud and Vincent next to him, Cid looked at them both. Vicent…looked homicidal…he wanted to live a little bit longer, so Cloud it was.

"So…" Cid started giving a long sideways glance towards Cloud, "How's the wedding plan going?"

Cloud slumped on to the table and scratched his head in agony. He whispered towards Cid, "I didn't know that there were so many shades of white! Does it really make a difference if it's butter cream or eggshell!?"

Cid clapped a hand on Cloud's shoulder, "Let me give you a piece of advice, son. Whenever she ask for your opinion, here's what you say, 'It's your day. I want to make it perfect for you.' When she ask you to pick between two things, your line is, 'Both are great. Whichever you want, darling.'"

Cloud stared at him, "Darling?"

Cid waved a hand in the air, "You get my point! Basically you answer to avoid having to answer! That my friend is pure brilliance."

At that moment, Tifa came up with a tray in her hands, "Hey Cid, what are you two talking about?"

Cloud stiffened and turned an odd shade of blue while Cid managed to come up with a response after choking on some powder, "Nothing much, just wedding plans. How's it going?"

Tifa grinned, "It's easier than I thought," she paused for a moment, "Say, Cid, which do you think is a better color for the invitation cards, eggshell or better cream?"

"It's your day. Whatever Choice will be perfect."

Tifa smiled, "Thanks. Where's Shera?"

Waving upwards, Cid absentmindedly commented, "Up there." Waiting until she was gone, he then turned to Cloud, "And that's how you do it."

Cloud stared after Tifa in pure amazement.

"Shera?" Tifa called as she went upstairs, "Where are you?"

She looked into all the rooms until she found Shera in Yuffie's room holding a letter.

"What is it?" Tifa asked Shera.

Shera looked up with a worried expression, "Yuffie ran away."

--author's note--

I feel random so that means...

RANDOM QUESTION TIME!!

So if you could be any character which one would you want to be and why?

Personally, it would have to be Yuffie. The reason? Being a ninja just plain rocks. Shiny shurikan and super fast speeds rock. Also being able to pick pockets.

So, how about you?

NinjaPower Signing out!


	10. Where one goes

Final Fantasy VII

Mission Emorid

Chapter 10- Where one goes

"WHAT!? How could she ran away?" Tifa demanded, "Her ankle's sprained!"

Tifa's scream brought Cloud, Cid and Vincent, upstairs. Cloud barged in, "What happened?"

"It's horrible!" Tifa cried.

Cloud paled, "Your pregnant!?"  
All the confusion in the room paused.

"Huh?" Tifa asked confused, "Am I what?"

Cid puffed out some smoke, "Obviously that wasn't it."

"Fool," Vincent bluntly said.

Shera pushed in front of Tifa, "Be serious," she held out the letter, "Yuffie's gone!"

In the midst of the choruses of surprise, Vincent grabbed the letter and quickly read it.

Impatient, Cid boomed, "Well!? What does it say?"

"Yeah," Tifa added, "Read it out loud."

Vincent started,

"Hey guys!

Things have been major tense around here, so I'm going to go on a little getaway! Don't worry, I'll be back in a month to get this whole mess cleared up. I've turned off my cell phone, so don't bother trying to contact me. I'll be perfectly fine, I have Plush with me!"

Cid muttered, "Yeah, like trusting a moogle is going to make us feel better." Everyone shushed him and Vincent continued

"I haven't decided where I'll go yet, but please don't go after me. It's probably best for everyone if I did this. So enjoy a month Yuffie-free!

Kisses and Mochi balls,

Yuffie

P.S. Cloud, make it easy for yourself. Just nod. You know what I mean."

"Wow," Cid said in amazement, "She's smarter than she looks," he turned to Cloud, "Man, she's even smarter than you are!"

He glared. "Not now. Where in could she have gone?" Cloud wondered, "With her injured leg, she couldn't have gotten far."

"That's right!" Tifa realized, "If we start to look for her now, it'll be easier to find her!"

"Ok, then let's contact the others and make a plan," Cloud, the natural leader, shuffled everyone down stairs. Only Vincent stayed behind, holding the letter. He read it again. Was it really that necessary?

He looked around the room one more time and noticed the lack of something. He quietly turned around and headed downstairs for planning.

"You don't see that every day," a stranger commented, pointing towards a stand. His comrade turned to look in that direction, "What's strange about Old Lady Kane selling fruits?"

The stranger rolled his eyes, "Not Old Lady Kane, the thing she's selling them to."

He finally noticed, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup, it's a moogle."

"What's it doing here?"

"That is a very good question."

Yuffie sighed, leaning against a tree, "I wonder if the guys found the letter yet," She straightened and tossed her head, "Like I care. I'm on vacation!"

Sighing again, Yuffie plucked a flower, "This is stupid," she reconsidered, "Though it couldn't hurt. He hates me," pluck, "he hates me not," pluck, "he hates me" pluck, "He hates me no" pluck, "He hates me. Wait a minute!" She now stared at a petalless flower, "Isn't there suppose to be one more petal!?" She glared at the flower and tossed it over her shoulder, "Like I care what a flower tells me. They're stupid anyway."

At that moment, Plush came back carrying a bag, Yuffie clapped happily, "You're back! What did you get?"

Plush sat down next to her and pulled out the things. Apples, bread, ham, water, some cookies, and of course some mocha balls. Yuffie nodded happily, "Great, this should last us for a couple of days," she held out her hand. Plush stared at the hand.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't play innocent with me!" she gave the moogle a threatening look, "Where's the change?"

Plush stood up and mimicked emptying his pockets and then scratched his head. She crossed her arms. Plush just shrugged and got another mocha ball. Yuffie pursed her mouth and glared at the tree next to her, "I can't believe I just robbed from by a moogle. If my leg wasn't injured I'd be totally fine by myself."

She got up and slowly stepped with her injured leg, "Hmm…it's getting better. I should be able to walk on it in a couple of days," she turned to a preoccupied Plush, "Isn't this great?"

Plush continued to ignore her.

Yuffie sighed, "This is the worst situation I've ever gotten myself in. Everyone hates me now."

Plush decided to actually pay attention now and patted her shoulder.

She looked at Plush holding a moshi ball and brightened up, "You're offering me one of your moshi balls!?" Plush continued to hold one out. Yuffie grinned widely and reached for it, "Thanks!" plop. Both Plush and Yuffie stared at the fallen moshi ball. She tearily looked up at Plush, "I get another one, right?"

Plush gave her a moogle version of a "Hell, no" look.

Yuffie just sighed again.


	11. Hide and Go Forth Seeking

Final Fantasy VII

Mission Emorid

Chapter 11- Hide and go forth seeking

As Cloud called an AVALANCHE emergency, everyone was there, even Reeve who was rather put out by the loss of his vacation. They all gathered around a map.

"Ok," Cloud started, "Yuffie couldn't have gotten too far, but knowing Yuffie, she'll find a way. So here's what we're going to do, Barret will go look in the West continent, Vincent will go to Wutai-"

Shera cut in, "Are you sure that's a great idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Tifa asked.

"Well," Shera started hesistantly, "Even though Yuffie may be the way she is, she's still the princess and what will happen if they find out what happened?"

Everyone visualized and winced.

Shera continued, "So imagine what would happen to Vincent, whose is the one that 'ruined' their princess, so to speak?"

Everyone glanced at Vincent who was more pale than usual and pitied him.

"Ok," Cloud amended, "Changing the plan," he looked at Cid and Shera," You two will go to Wutai and be discreetly looking. And Cid?" Cid just puffed in response, "Let Shera do all the talking."

Cid scowled, "And why would I do that you-" Shera touched his arm and he automatically fell silent, he just glared at her, "Fine, but if anyone threatens me, I will not hesitate to jab them in the-" Barret covered Marlene's ears while Tifa covered Denzel. Denzel and Marlene just looked at each other confused.

Cloud stopped before he could go on, "So noted, continuing on. Nanaki and Cait will go to the Cosmo Canyon region, Mideel and Temple of the Ancients, is that alright?"

Nanaki nodded, "Fine, but we'll need the airship."

"Hey!" Cid stormed up to Nanaki, "It's MY airship! You can't just take it!"

Cait Sith joined in the action, "Well, then. Do you want to switch then?"

"No," Shera responded, "You can just drop us off at Wutai and we'll find our way back."

Cid had to make his point, "But if there's a single scratch, even a single!" He glared at Cait Sith, mainly addressing him, "You're going to get it, got it!?"

Reeve sighed, "We got it, Cid. Just calm down," he brought everyone back on topic, "I'll go to the WRO headquarters to use underground sources to find her. Perhaps even though her cell phone is off, there may be a way to find a signal from it."

"Good," Cloud nodded, "Now Tifa and I, will go to Midgar to look and Vincent," who still hadn't regained his normal coloring which wasn't much different, "You'll look in the Old Continent."

Marlene tiny's voice popped up, "What about us?" They turned to look at Marlene's and Denzel's pleading looks. "We want to help find Yuffie, too!"

Denzel, being now a 'man' wanted to make his point, "Yeah, we can help! We can go to Midgar too!"

"No," Cloud and Tifa responded at the same time. Tifa continued on, "It's too dangerous. You'll go with Barrett, ok?"

Marlene didn't seem to mind, while Denzel was a little put off. Barret lifted Marlene on his shoulder, "Yeah, baby. You can help me!" and Marlene responded with a cheer. He scruffed Denzel's head, "It'll be funner than looking in Midgar." Denzel frowned, but didn't complain out loud.

"I'll also ask the Turks to help," Reeve added. "They're invisible enough."

"Invisible like the Ultimate weapon appearing," Cid muttered.

Nanaki and Barret nodded in agreement.

Reeve winced, "You have a point, but we need all the help we can right now."

Cloud sighed, "He's right. So let's leave tomorrow morning."

Everyone nodded leaving to get ready.

Cloud stopped Vincent as he was leaving, "Hey, Vincent. Are you sure you're alright with this?"

Vincent nodded, "I am."

"What are you going to say to her?" Cloud asked, both of them knowing who 'her' was.

"…I'm not sure yet."

"Well, you better word it carefully."

-

"Well, might as go in," Yuffie said to Plush, "We made it this far, but I can't believe I came here to actually talk to her." Yuffie picked up Plush before entering.

--author's note--

Can any one guess where she is?


	12. Wisdom from the Wise

Final Fantasy VII

Mission Emorid

Chapter 12-Wisdom from the Wise

Yuffie entered the dark cave and walked around, "Well, here we go."

She peered around. Plush noticed something shiny in the corner and tugged to be let go. Yuffie easily let go, "Just don't get lost, ok?"

Plush walked over to the other end of the cave and dug around in a dirt pile, while Yuffie kept looking around.

She took a deep breath, "Umm…Ms. Lucretia? Are you still here?" after a pause of silence, Yuffie sighed and rubbed a hand over her face, "What am I doing? For all I know she could be in the lifestream!" She plomped down on the ground, kicking up dirt, "I'm an idiot, again," she frowned and talked to no one, "I mean, it's not like I purposely ruined the wedding. It just happened…again." She mentally thought back, "A lot of agains…how could you stand him?" She abruptly got up and started pacing or more like dragging one leg, "Unless he was totally different or something, which I highly doubt, but I mean, he's just…just!"

She paused in midpace and stared at the Mako Crystal covered woman, "Well, your case didn't exactly turn out chipper, did it?" She paused and smacked her head, "That was a stupid question."

Plush along the sidelines nodded.

"My point is I have absolutely no idea what to do now!"

**_"You could go back and try to fix it?"_**

Yuffie froze and stared at Lucrecia and asked Plush, "You heard that too, right? Because turning mentally insane on top of this, just tops the cherry."

Á light laugh could be heard, echoing off of the cave walls, **_"No, you're not mentally insane yet. You have a while to go before reaching that state in life."_**

Yuffie swiped a hand across her forehead, "Woo, that's relieving," and realizing the situation, "You're talking to me."

**_"There's no one else to talk with besides your companion Plush, but that'd be a little odd on my part," _**Her tone changed in a flash to dead serious, ignoring the pun, **_"But you really should go back and resolve this. That was my mistake and my demise. I should have confronted him, no matter how painful or shameful."_**

"You're right," Yuffie admitted sighing, "But they're all so angry right now! They probably hate me."

**_"They're your friends, they could never hate you. If you just go back, I'm sure you could work it out."_**

She gave the crystal women a scathing look, "I don't think you get the entire story. I'm **married** to Vincent right now. Married! That's not on the list of Vinnie's happy chart!"

**_"…I see your point. That makes it a little difficult," _**"A little?" Yuffie muttered. **_"Fine, a lot, but your right, I don't have the whole story, so why don't you tell me from the beginning?"_**

Sighing, Yuffie sat down and took a deep breath and started from the very beginning.

-

With the others, the details were in full way.

Cloud addressed the whole gang plus some others, "Ok, everyone remember to check in every 2 days or instantly if you find her. Don't let her get away."

"I'll be like white on rice when I get her," Reno suavely said, sliding up to Tifa draping an arm around her shoulders and gave her a seductive wink, "Count on it."

Tifa sweetly smiled, "Just like I can count on you losing a very significant body part if don't let go in the next 2 seconds?" Reno quickly let go and went a decent distance away from her.

Everyone quickly dispersed after that and boarded the airship to head towards their designated areas.

--author's note--

Those you who guess right, give your self a pat on the back!

NinjaPower signing out!


	13. No Stone Left Unturned

Final Fantasy VII

Chapter 13- No Stone Left Unturned

Cid and Shera were the first ones to be dropped off. "Remember to avoid telling anyone about the marriage," Cloud stressed.

"Yeah, yeah," Cid muttered, "We got it."

Cid and Shera headed towards Wutai.

Cid muttered, "The brat's not that stupid to come to the most obvious spot."

"That's true," Shera agreed, "But it could be like a tiny vacation mixed with panic."

"You don't seem worried."

"I was, at the beginning, but then I remembered who we're dealing with."

"Yeah, a miniature devil."

Shera couldn't decide between condescending him or laughing on the fact that it was partially true.

So while things were going well in Wutai, in other places, they weren't going as well.

-

"DAMN THAT GIRL!!" Reeve slammed his keyboard. Everyone in the room looked up alarmed.

"What's the problem?" Shelke asked.

"Let me guess," Tseng started, "Yuffie managed to put a virus on her communicator protecting it against hackers." When Reeve didn't respond, Tseng nodded, "She may act like scatter brain, but she's not in any way dumb."

Reeve grumbled, "You're just being loyal to your country. Damn her, now I have to devirus all the files." He stared at the screen now covered in dancing moogles and cait siths doing a version of the cha cha mixed with some boogie, "Couldn't she have picked a less annoying screen!? She knows that Cait Sith can't boogie! He was only programmed to be evil!"

Tseng didn't even bother to look up or to address the last point.

-

"Tired!" Marlene cried, "Daddy! Are we almost there?" Denzel, wanting to be a man, didn't complain but felt the pain.

Barrett patted Marlene's head, "We're almost there sweetheart. Once we get to Kalm, we can rest, ok?"

Denzel asked, "Are we going to be able to find her?"

"It's Yuffie we're talking about! What do you think?"

"She's a Super Ninja," Denzel easily replied back.

Marlene nodded, "We can't ever find her when we play hide and go seek," she sighed, "She's probably having lots of fun."

"Maybe she went to the Golden Saucer!" Denzel exclaimed.

Marlene joined in the imaginary adventures of Yuffie, "She's probably playing with the Snake monster."

"Snake monster?" Barret asked.

Both of them nodded, "The one in the swamp," Marlene said, "she likes to taunt it."

Denzel added, "Though sooner or later she's going to some totally absurd and get into trouble."

Kids these days, Barret thought, and that included Yuffie.

-

Tifa and Cloud in Midgar weren't doing any better.

"No one has seen anyone that looks like her around," Cloud said after a couple hours in.

Tifa looked concerned, "We also checked Aerith's church and her house and she wasn't there either."

"It's these times I wish we had installed a following device on her like we had planned," Cloud decided.

"That would have been mean."

"But it would have been easier to know where she is at all times."

"…True."

-

With Nanaki and Cait Sith

They stopped in Cosmo Canyon and decided to rest for the night.

"Aren't we going to look?" Cait asked.

"She's not here," Nanaki replied stretching out.

Cait was confused, "How do you know?"

Nanaki replied with his eyes closed, "She'll come out when she wants too. The search is a precaution in case anything goes wrong. She needs some time to herself."

"So...can I do a fortune to find out where she is?"

"…if you want."

"Yay!" Thus started the fun of fortunes for Nanaki.

-

Finally Vincent.

He was tired, wet, and irritated, never a good combination on anyone.

Why was he looking so hard? He thought, she could take care of herself.

He still didn't know what to think of him being…married to…her.

He just couldn't see it ever happening, even though it just did.

It would soon be over anyways, but what would happen after that? Would it just go back to the old way? Would they just pretend it never really happened?

Why was he actually asking these questions?

Of course, they would forget about it. It's not like they really were a married couple. She was young and crazy to put it shortly and he was old and…not her type to put it simply. They were not compatible at all. At all.

He imagined an everyday life of them as a real married couple…

_In Vincent's head…_

"Good morning, dear," Yuffie came out of the kitchen carrying a plate of properly cooked eggs, unlike the ones she cooked in real life, and actually was wearing an apron and not sneering at it. She was wearing dress and was looking…girly. It was weird.

Yuffie cleaning…

Yuffie and him living in the same house…

Yuffie and him sharing the same rooms…

Yuffie and him sharing the same bed…

Yuffie and him…

He cringed.

_Out of Vincent's head…for now._

That was positively creepy and wrong on so many levels. He shook his head. He'd better get some sleep before any more crazy ideas went into his head, like actually falling for her. Ha, that'd be crazy.

--author's note--

...I have a cold in the summer. How stupid is that?

NinjaPower signing out.


	14. That's crazy enough to work!

Final Fantasy VII

Mission Emorid-

_So far- Yuffie and Vincent are married. Cloud and Tifa are planning a wedding. Cid is experiencing the loss of a man from being married. Caith Sith has no hopes of getting married. _

_Yuffie has run away into Lucrecia's cave and everyone is playing hide and go seek and Yuffie's winning! Yay for the ninjas! Who will find her first and what will Vincent do to her!?! NO dont kill my favorite ninja!_

Chapter 14- That's crazy enough to work!

"So that's what happened," Yuffie sighed. Lucrecia nodded with an amused smile.

Yuffie pouted, "If you're going to laugh, then go ahead."

"If you don't mind," Lucrecia disappeared for a moment, but loud tinkling laughter echoed through the cave.

"Oi, Plush," she gave a light shove at the wrinthing laughing moogle, "It's not that funny."

The moogle wiped a tear from the corner of its eye and stilled for a moment looking at her before falling back down on the groud again.

"Thanks for making me feel better."

_"Well it's better to find the humor in it,"_ Lucrecia had appeared without her noticing, "_That way you can solve the problem without being embarrassed."_

"I'd like to correct something," Yuffie started pacing again, "I'm not embarrased. I'm just trying not to get killed by a freaky vampire with no sense of humor and past girl issues. No offense to you," she quickly apologized, "It's just that the whole problem could have been avoided if Vincent didn't have these issues, so I wouldn't feel propelled to fix it, which wouldn't have caused me to get hurt, which wouldn't have caused me to get married and potential disowned/killed…" realization hit her, " it's all his fault."

_"I can see that," _Lucrecia nodded, "_But you have some fault in it too. Shouldn't you instead of trying whose fault it is, find some way to amend it?"_

"Your right!" Yuffie turned happily facing her, "I'll just find a time machine and go back in time to stop myself from helping Vinnie!...Oh but wait," she shook her head mockily, "I have no time machine and I would still help Vinnie anyways!"

_"That's good. Vincent needs help and to know that there are people around him who care for him…unlike my horrid self."_ The room started to screech in what Yuffie soon learned happened when Lucrecia started getting depressed/angry/or heard the word Sephiroth.

"It's not your fault either," Yuffie bounced in front of Lucrecia, "If that's the case, then it's my fault that I'm hyperactive and have a sucky geezer as a dad! All you have to do is make lemonade with the lemons you have!" An idea hit her… "Make Lemonade!" Yuffie jumped up and down, "That's it! Yes!"

_"You though of something?"_

"Oh you bet I have," Yuffie rubbed her hands in delight, "Can I ask for some more of your help?"

"Any news yet?" Cloud talked into his cell phone. He frowned when he only got answers along the lines of 'no.'

Tifa came up behind him, "Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine. She'll probably come bouncing back in a week with a grin on her face."

"It's been a week."

Tifa sighed at Cloud's bluntness and literalness, "Maybe another week then. How about we just take his as a vacation with a side mission of hide and go seek?"

"I hate hide and go seek."

Tifa couldn't find a proper response to that.

---author's note---

What kind of lemonade is Yuffie making? Hopefully not chocobo flavored.

NinjaPower signing out!


	15. Planning and Plotting

Final Fantasy VII

--

Mission Emorid

---

Chapter 15- Planning and Plotting

"I'm about to give up on the brat," Barrett grumbled into the phone. Yuffie had managed to evade them for the past week and a half.

"We can't give up yet," Tifa pleaded, "What if she's hurt?"

"This is Yuffie we're talking about," Nanaki calmly reminded them, "She can take care of herself. Besides, we'll be able to find her when she gets arrested or reports of a cracked up ninja come up."

There was a moment of silence of clear understanding.

-

So there weren't any reporst of cracked up ninjas, but this ninja was sure cracked up.  
"Argh!" Yuffie rubbed her head in agitation, "No wonder Tifa was so pissed. It's annoying."

"_Imagine how she'll feel once you finish it," _Lucrecia calmly stated.

Yuffie had camped out at the cave for the past week, sending out Plush to gather supplies and for lookout.

"You're right," Yuffie brushed herself up, "You're not as bad as I though you were. Stupid you were, but not entirely bad."

Lucrecia winced, "_Thanks."_

At that moment, Plush came in dragging a big bag behind him, he tapped Yuffie's leg to get her attention looking up with an exasperated expression.

"Fine, Plush," Yuffie took the bag from him, "Don't get so impatient. You'll get your mochi later. We have to save up for now." After gathering everything into her bag, she turned to Lucrecia with a bow, "Thanks. I'll try to visit more often."

"_Please do,"_ she bowed in return, "_Tell me how it turned out."_

"Got it," she waved as she limped out of the cave, "Later."

-

"Cloud," Reeve spoke into the communicator, "I got something. There was a doctor in Cosmo Canyon who treated someone who looked like her with a broken leg. Unless I've lost it, it has to be her."

Cloud paused in mid reponse.

Reeve apparently heard skeptism in Cloud's silent response, "I haven't lost it. I'm not even sure if I had it intially, but anyways send someone to Cosmo Canyon. She shouldn't be far from there."

"The computer's fixed?"

"It took a bloody week!" Cloud heard slams and rustles in the background, "As if the chachaing Cait Sith wasn't annoying enough, later on Cait was joined by you doing some Cloud song singing with a big grin on your face. As scary that was, the annoying part is the song was so catchy, it's stuck in my head."

He was so going to kill her, "Send me the name of the doctor."  
"Just a moment. My name is Cloud. I have a sword…" Cloud listened disturbed as Reeve hummed it under his breath, "…Because I'm Cloud. My hair defies all gravity-"  
"HURRY UP WILL YOU!"

"Cloud?" Tifa who had just walked into the room at the wrong time, stared at him disturbed, "Is something wrong?"

"Tifa…" he stared seriously, "Does my hair defy gravity?"

Tifa couldn't find any words to answer him.

-

"This is the perfect place," Yuffie grinned proudly.  
Annoyed, Plush slapped another bug off of him.  
She sighed, "Ok, so it's a little dirty, but with my brand new castless leg, we can do some spring cleaning, this place hasn't seen in a long time. Let's get started from the ground up!"

She stopped in mid pose when she felt unPlushlike on her back, "AHHH!!!"

People from the surrounding area reported hearing more ghost than usual.

----

There is actually a Cloud song if you didn't know. Check it out. It's really funny

NinjaPower signing out!


End file.
